


Carry On

by whatamidoing33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 Carry On, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I have so many emotions right now, Missing Scene, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoing33/pseuds/whatamidoing33
Summary: Sam needs a little reassurance before he can bring himself to let go. Missing little scene from the series finale.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Carry On

Sam stood next to the pyre for a long time.

Dean’s body was prepped. The wood was stacked. The lighter was in his pocket.

But he—

He just couldn’t—

Heaven had to be a better place now. It had to be. Jack was in charge, and if Sam knew anything about that kid, he knew that Dean would be taken care of.

There was no need to make a deal, to stage a jailbreak, to look up a spell. Dean was good. Dean was happy.

Right?

Sam scrubbed his hands through his hair.

How did he know?

Last time he accepted Dean was dead, last time he gave up on his brother, the dude had ended up stuck in Purgatory. What if this was like that? What if the Empty was still pissed? What if Dean was fighting now to escape, to come back, and he needed his body, and—

And—

He let out a scream of wordless frustration. “What do I _do?!”_

His shout shattered the silence, echoing through the trees and masking the distinct sound of displaced air behind him.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam whipped around in shock, lighter in his outstretched hand like a parody of a weapon. His eyes widened.

_“Cas?”_

Cas looked younger, lighter somehow. He was wearing the same outfit that he’d been wearing when Sam had last seen him—which wasn’t exactly saying a lot. The angel had never been one for wardrobe changes. But his eyes were bright and full of life, like the weight of the world was off his shoulders and he could just _be_.

Sam was so confused.

“Cas…is that…are you…how are you…”

Cas raised his hands in a calming gesture and opened his mouth. He was glowing slightly, Sam noted absently, kind of like Jack had been when he became God. Sam felt like he was going to pass out. He heard a voice, but it was muffled, like it was coming through a tunnel.

“Sam, woah, hang on…”

Arms caught his shoulders, lowering him to the ground in a controlled fall. Oh, the voice was Cas. The arms were Cas. Cas was…alive?

Sam blinked. Cas’s face was inches from his own, peering at him in concern.

“Are you with me now?”

“I—yeah, yeah I think so.”

Cas sat back, seeming satisfied. “Look, I don’t have much time yet. I’m still building my strength back from the Empty, and I’m going to fade soon. But Jack felt your pain and sent me to tell you that although there was a slight hiccup with Rowena, Dean made through okay. He’s safe.”

Wow. Okay. There was a lot to unpack there. But Cas’s body was already starting to fade along the edges, like a bad camera glitch. Sam swallowed down the three hundred questions he had and focused on what was important.

He grabbed Cas’s hand and yanked him into a hug. They were both still sitting, so it was an awkward angle. But he felt Cas hug him back, as solid and real as anything.

After a minute or so, he took a deep breath and pulled back, looking him in the eye. “You’re safe? Dean’s safe? You’re both okay?”

The fade was evident now—Sam could see through Cas to the funeral pyre behind him. But his hand was still solid where it gripped his own. Cas smiled. “We’re safe Sam. We’re okay. It’s okay to let go.”

Cas’s hand faded with the rest of his body until it was barely visible. His voice was no louder than a whisper. “I’ll explain it all when I can. But it’s okay. We’re _happy_. You’ll see him again.”

And with that, Cas vanished.

Sam blinked.

Stood to his feet.

Wiped a stray tear from his face, took a deep breath, and flicked on the lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only write for series finales. 
> 
> I've been around the SPN fandom since 2012, so I'm a whole bucket of emotions right now. And while the ending was farrr from anything I expected, I can honestly get behind most of it. I feel like Sam needed a little push before he could just accept everything and move on like that. And we definitely needed Cas. Hence, this poorly written and barely proofread fic. 
> 
> (I also have this headcanon that Dean accidentally got chucked into hell again and annoyed Rowena so much that she kicked him to heaven, but that's a story for another time)


End file.
